The main idea of the headrest derived from the natural human habit of giving rest/support to the head with both hands (while resting and sleeping in sitting position) by keeping their joined hands under the chin and around the cheeks and temple (making wide U shape). In this position the temples and cheeks rest on fingers and palm of the hands and the chin rests in the center middle/center joint of the two hands. Elbows of the hand resting on the thighs or on any object to give head stability to rest, sleep/nap.
Most headrest include thick cushioning and fit around the chin, neck or/and head which makes a person, such as a child, to feel uncomfortable, suffocated and tied up. Also the headrest known in the art may be provided with fastening elements that may irritate the neck and back.
The present invention aims to provide an easy way to support the head while maintain the person tied during transportation.